


Ничего

by Chingissid



Series: Страх и ненависть в Токио [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chingissid/pseuds/Chingissid
Summary: После встречи Ямори и Канеки сюжет развивается по-другому. Все остальное от канона не отходит: гули, CCG и прочие прелести мира ТГ.Будни Канеки и Ямори, живущих в одной квартире, но почти не замечающих друг друга. Канеки, только недавно вырвавшийся из комнаты Ямори, пытается разобраться в том, что происходит, и ищет себя, но находит только депрессию.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Oomori "Yamori" Yakumo
Series: Страх и ненависть в Токио [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614502
Kudos: 2





	Ничего

Все окна и двери — нараспашку.

Квартира, занимающая целый этаж в серой токийской многоэтажке, раскрыта августовской грозе. Ветер продувает ее насквозь. Стекла дрожат, под подоконниками собираются лужи.

За окном — буря.

Канеки лежит поперек аккуратно застеленной кровати, уставившись в потолок. Потолок, если долго смотреть на него, не моргая, начинает постепенно темнеть. По его поверхности пляшут точки — игра отпечатков яркого света на сетчатке глаза.

Комнату наполняет запах дождя — уходящей духоты, жары, пыли, мокрого асфальта, осени, одиночества и старения. Канеки наполняет этим запахом легкие, тщетно силясь запомнить каждую нотку, каждый отдельный аромат, каждую ассоциацию.

Он чувствует, как медленно тупеет и растворяется в этом запахе, и в этой грозе за окном, и в этой комнате, и в этой чистой простыне, на которой лежит в грязной майке. Заглядывает в себя и находит там пустоту. Ему кажется, что все это — не с ним, не здесь и не сейчас. Он как будто смотрит старое черно-белое кино; весь мир — от третьего лица.

Канеки чувствует страшную потребность заполнить чем-нибудь пустоту.

Громко тикают настенные часы.

Ямори сидит в соседней комнате за ноутбуком — экран светится в сумерках так, что глаза болят. Их разделяет стена, но Канеки не может избавиться от ощущения его присутствия. Вся квартира пропитана Якумо, все предметы носят его отпечаток, его запах, всё как будто следит за Канеки и представляет собой Ямори в миниатюре. В каждом темном углу квартиры прячется черный глаз с винно-красной радужкой, глаз, который никогда не закрывается и не отводит от Канеки зрачка. Эта территория помечена Якумо.

Они неделями живут, как бы не замечая друг друга. Ямори работает, ест, уходит — Канеки догадывается, куда и зачем, ведь именно он потом отстирывает от крови чужие рубашки, — ивозвращается, как ни в чем не бывало, не здороваясь и никак не уведомляя о том, что он дома. Как будто квартира пуста и никто в ней не ждет его.

И Канеки действительно его не ждет.

Сам Кен почти не выходит на улицу, но если такое и случается, то возвращается он всегда до прихода Ямори, потому что не вполне понимает, на каких правах и в качестве кого тут живет. Имеет ли право выходить и распоряжаться собой, как сам того пожелает. Он целыми днями тренируется, в последнее время — все более и более человеческим способом. На балконе висит настоящая боксерская груша — черт знает, зачем она Ямори, возможно, осталась от предыдущего владельца квартиры, — и Канеки целыми днями сбивает об нее кулаки до крови на костяшках. А потом открывает нараспашку все окна, чтобы в квартире не пахло его кровью.

Они почти не разговаривают друг с другом, и иногда Канеки кажется, что он скоро забудет, как это — говорить. Раз в неделю они перебрасываются несколькими фразами, и это моментально делает день особенным, так что хоть в календаре его отмечай. Разговоры абсолютно бессмысленные, не имеющие никакой информационной ценности, совершенно ни о чем. Поэтому они так быстро забываются, как бы Канеки ни пытался хоть что-нибудь запомнить. Хоть чем-нибудь заполнить пустоту. Хоть чем-нибудь занять память, похожую на чистый лист.

Молчание угнетает Канеки.

И все же — его _все устраивает_.

Эти чувства как будто тоже не его, они словно подсмотрены у героя какого-нибудь кино и потому доносятся как бы издалека, оставаясь слабыми, почти не считываемыми импульсами. Канеки больно, тоскливо, одиноко, ему отчаянно хочется вырваться отсюда, из этой гнетущей неопределенности, но он боится оступиться и вернуться в _ту комнату_. Но если на секунду остановиться и прислушаться к себе, заглянуть внутрь, то оказывается, что там, в самой-самой глубине души, ему абсолютно наплевать. Он не чувствует _ни-че-го_.

В соседней комнате Ямори хрустит костяшками пальцев. Громко тикают настенные часы. За окном воет что-то неведомое. Канеки тонет в звуках и запахе дождя.

Усилием воли он заставляет себя подняться и пойти в душ. Долго смотрит, как в раковину стекает розовая вода, смывающая кровь с кулаков. Раздевается, задергивает шторку, включаетхолодную воду. Садится, облокачиваясь на бортик ванны, обняв длинными руками острые колени, уставившись в одну точку. Не вылезает, пока не чувствует, что кончики пальцев окончательно онемели. Выходя, оставляет ванную за собой стерильной, как операционная, — чтобы Ямори не учуял крови.

В этом оцепенении проходят дни, и никакой холодный душ и никакие занятия спортом не помогают его сбросить.

Ямори и Канеки спят в одной постели. Иногда они занимаются сексом, но в остальном ведут себя так, как будто едва знакомы. Канеки плохо спит и страдает бессонницей, но не позволяет себе ворочаться, пытаясь найти удобное положение, — боится разбудить Якумо, большим черным силуэтом возвышающегося где-то справа.

Раньше, еще до того, как он попал в эту квартиру, Канеки иногда ловил себя на мыслях о том, как спит Оомори. О человеке, должно быть, многое можно сказать по тому, как он спит. Канеки пытался представить себе спящего Ямори. Как спит маньяк Джейсон? Чутко, как цепная собака, или, наоборот, так, что не добудишься? На боку или на спине? Ворочается он или лежит спокойно? Занимает собой всю постель, раскидывая руки и сбрасывая одеяло, или устраивается на краю? Какую половину кровати выбирает? Отворачивается ли к окну? Мучают ли его кошмары?

Теперь Канеки знает, как это.

Ямори выходит из душа — с коротко, почти по-военному, стриженых волос все еще капает на широкую грудь, вокруг бедер обернуто полотенце, которое вот-вот сползет. Канеки этого не видит, но за долгое время в этой квартире он уже успел заучить все привычки Якумо и научился как можно лучше избегать точек соприкосновения. Он лежит, повернувшись спиной к ванной и к Ямори, пытаясь не шевелиться и даже не дышать, — авось, сегодня пронесет и его не заметят.

Громко тикают настенные часы. За окном воет что-то неведомое. Ямори хрустит костяшками пальцев. Капает вода. От всех этих звуков в голове будто скрежещет своими кольцами и лапками сколопендра.

Его заметили.

Ямори останавливается у кровати, и Канеки чувствует на своем затылке его большую шершавую ладонь, медленными, но сильными движениями поглаживающую его волосы. Не ласково, но и не грубо — эмоциональную окраску этого жеста Канеки так и не научился понимать.

Одеяло оказывается у его ног. Канеки думает, что если он не перестанет быть бревном, то все это плохо закончится и он снова окажется в _комнате для хобби_ , но он ничего не может с собой поделать. Ямори сдвигает его на середину кровати и ложится рядом, а Канеки все еще не может заставить себя среагировать и ответить.

У Якумо после душа холодные руки, оставляющие на коже мурашки. Когда он неторопливо ведет ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра, ощупывая мышцы и пробуя кожу на гладкость, Канеки едва не ежится.

Матрас под весом Ямори, устроившегося сзади на боку, прогибается, и Канеки невольно опирается на него спиной. Он чувствует лопатками чужую грудь, все еще слегка влажную и оттого прохладную наощупь, но быстро согревающуюся.

Ямори — весь — очень твердый, как будто рельефную каменную статую, искусно выточенную из цельного куска мрамора, очень реалистичную и накаченную, обтянули тонким слоем кожи. Через ткань своих трусов Канеки явственно ощущает задницей стояк этой статуи — очень горячий и крепкий, с силой вжимающийся между ягодицами, влажный и пачкающий смазкой ткань. Канеки напрягается, чувствуя, как у него самого в животе и паху что-то горячо и сладко поджимается.

В такие моменты Канеки практически верит в то, что все еще что-то чувствует.

Он делает глубокий выдох и чуть подается назад, слегка прогибаясь в спине. Рука Ямори ложится на его пах, оглаживает член через трусы, щекочет подушечками мошонку. Сжимает, заставляя Канеки сильнее прижаться к нему спиной. Большой палец цепляет резинку трусов и медленно тянет их вниз — Канеки приподнимается, чтобы помочь их снять, и там, до куда Ямори уже не дотягивается, доделывает все сам, путаясь щиколотками в ткани.

Пальцы Ямори — у рта Канеки. Подушечки проходятся по изжеванным губам, но не надавливают — Канеки понимает все без слов. Плотно обхватывает их губами по вторую фалангу, проходится по ним мокрым обжигающим языком, чувствуя, какая шершавая и солоноватая на них кожа. Пальцы играются с его языком, сдавливая и прижимая то книзу, то кверху, к нёбу. Больше двух не помещается, но и этого хватает. Пальцы толкаются дальше, почти что в самую глотку, и Канеки потихоньку прикусывает их, чтобы остановить. Наконец пальцы исчезают, и остывшая слюна, тянущаяся за ними ниточкой, оседает на губах. Канеки облизывает их.

Ямори растягивает его по-быстрому и без особого удовольствия, не так, как раньше, — не переворачивает на живот, не разводит ноги так широко, как только может, сжимая ягодицы до красноты и играясь с дыркой, то пропихивая в нее кончики пальцев, то с хлюпаньем их вытаскивая, не наблюдает за тем, как растягиваются и обхватывают его пальцы напряженные мышцы, как они краснеют и распухают, как Канеки пытается сжаться и свести ноги. Ямори просто проталкивает ему задницу сразу два пальца, рывками, давая ему время привыкнуть, разводит их внутри и гладит чувствительные стенки, смазывая их слюной, несколько раз вытаскивает их и вставляет снова, а потом добавляет третий.

Канеки не знает, что означают эти изменения: являются ли они своеобразным проявлением симпатии или, наоборот, выражают отвращение.

Канеки думает, что слова «кровь» и «кровать» имеют один корень.

Ямори горячо дышит Канеки в шею, покусывает его за загривок и слизывает шершавым языком выступающий пота. Канеки немного больно, немного стыдно, очень жарко и очень хочется кончить. Он дышит сквозь сжатые зубы и расслабляется, как может.

Наконец Ямори медленно входит, подхватывает его ногу под колено и поднимает, проталкивается до самого конца и начинает двигаться в рваном темпе. Канеки яростно сжимает собственный член, перекатывает яйца в горсти, пытается подстроиться под ритм чужих движений. Ямори ускоряется, входя резко, с силой, до конца, так что Канеки каждый раз чуть подкидывает вверх, и он вот-вот стукнется головой о спинку кровати. Он в ответ подается назад, насаживаясь, пока Ямори не кончает, вцепляясь зубами ему в шею.

Потом Якумо помогает кончить ему, и его большая горячая жесткая ладонь гораздо лучше руки Канеки.

Ямори обтирает их мокрым полотенцем и ложится на свою половину кровати.

Он задумчиво хрустит пальцами. Громко тикают настенные часы. За окном воет что-от неведомое. Капает вода. В голове шелестит суставами сколопендра.

Канеки засыпает, надеясь, что завтра он проснется и по-настоящему что-нибудь почувствует. Но и эта надежда тоже поверхностна.

Канеки часто мысленно спрашивает, жалеет ли он себя. Вполне возможно, что эта депрессия происходит из обидной жалости к самому себе, и тогда ему просто нужно научиться видеть во всем положительное. Например, то, что эта квартира намного лучше комнаты для пыток. Но и этот способ не помогает, ведь, так или иначе, в глубине души Канеки не чувствует жалости, потому что не чувствует ничего.

Иногда Канеки кажется, что Ямори по-своему к нему привязан. Возможно, так он выражает свои эмоции, ведь его не учили, как правильно любить, сочувствовать или жалеть. У Ямори уже были когда-то Нико и Наки, и оба они начинали со статуса мальчика для битья, привязанного к стулу в той самой комнате, в которой не так давно сидел Канеки. И Якумо сделал из Наки сильного, выносливого солдата — не без своих тараканов, конечно, но готового биться до конца и способного на многое; так, может, это все — часть тренировки? Ямори делает других сильнее тем же способом, каким когда-то сделали сильнее его. По-другому он попросту не умеет. И уже то, что Ямори выбрал его, означает привязанность, которую Якумо не может выразить иначе. Наверное, Канеки благодарен ему за это. Но, если задуматься и прислушаться, то там, в глубине души, благодарности все равно нет. Там нет ничего.

Утром Канеки первым делом ощупывает себя. В заднице неприятное тянущее ощущение, но это пройдет. Укус на шее ноет, но крови нет, только в одном месте образовалась корочка.

Канеки идет на кухню и открывает окно. Сквозняк изгоняет из комнаты запах кофе.

Ямори бросает на него беглый взгляд поверх экрана ноутбука.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — без интереса спрашивает он.

Канеки прислушивается к себе.

— Ничего. 


End file.
